Simple Royai
by HunterofArtemisFowl
Summary: yay my first fanfiction. um yeah I suck at summaries but read it anyway XD  I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, Hiromu Arakawa does. PLEASE REVIEW!


Riza Hawkeye was out for a walk one fine Amestrian evening as she passed a bustling bar. 'Hm', she wondered to herself, 'I wonder if a certain colonel is in there.' Her thoughts were answered when she heard a shout from the alleyway.

"Yoohoo Riza is tat you?"

Riza turned to see her very drunken superior staggering through the alley.

Riza sighed, "Sir, are you drunk?"

Roy grinned sheepishly at his subordinate, "Jus a lil'."

Thunder roared across the gray and dark sky.

Riza sighed again, "Ok well it looks like a storm is coming so I'd better take you home." She walked over to him and grabbed his arm.

"Wait." He grabbed her other arm and brought her closer to him.

"God you are so drunk." She muttered as he pulled her near. He smirked as he leaned down and kissed her. Riza went wide-eyed at the unexpected contact and just thought 'Calm down Riza he's just drunk.' A few seconds later he pulled away and giggled happily.

"Alright sir now that that's done, let's get you home." Riza took his arm again and led him over to her car and pushed him in. The drive home was silent expect for Roy's random comments.

As they walked up to Roy's apartment, Riza struggled to get his key in the lock while holding the drunken colonel up. After about 20 minutes she finally succeeded and immediately set Roy on the first chair she saw while she flopped onto the couch.

"Ok sir-"

"NO!" Roy suddenly yelled.

"U-uh I'm sorry sir?"

"No, you will call me Roy ok." He grinned drunkenly at his blonde-haired subordinate.

"Ok ROY, was anybody else with you at the bar?"

Roy squinted his eyes in concentration, "I shink Havoc was there. Yep, Jean was definitely there. But he left like an hour ago." Suddenly Roy got a mischievous look on his face and got up and went over to Riza. He got onto the crouch and started advancing towards her with a smug smirk on his face.

Riza's started backing up but hit the other end of the couch. "R-roy, do you know how drunk you are?"

"Funny," his face so close to hers she could feel his warm breath against her lips, "how can I be drunk if I haven't had a drink all night?"

Before she had time to react or even think about what he had just said he closed the distance between them. He pulled away a few seconds later and whispered into her ear, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." He then started kissing her neck causing her to get very red. She carefully grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back, "Whoa, whoa calm down there. Would you mind ex-."

She was cut off as Roy kissed her gently. The kiss was short to Riza's dismay. Once he pulled away he looked into her eyes, "I love you." The silence that followed was deafening. He realized that maybe that wasn't such a good idea. "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have advanced like that." Suddenly her hand grabbed his shirt and started pulling him back into another kiss.

"Well then I guess it's a good thing I love you too."

For what seemed like hours they just stared at each other until a loud sound against a window knocked them out of the stupor.

"It's like a blizzard out there!" The lieutenant exclaimed. Suddenly Roy got mischievous look on his face.

"Well you certainly can't go out in this weather. You're just going to have to stay the night." He smirked as he led her to his bedroom.

~The Next Day~

"Oh shit my head is killing me!" Havoc complained as he gripped his aching head. "Man what even happened last night. Oh yah I was at a bar, those women were mean! Ugh, I need some fresh air."

"Oh Havoc good morning!"

Havoc looked up to see Riza's friend Rebecca walking towards him. 'Ok don't mess this up man' he thought.

"Hey Rebecca how are you doing? How do you like Central so far?"

"I'm doing good and loving Central. I'm glad I got transferred from East City. How are you today?"

"Crappy. I've got a bad hangover from last night and the women there were assholes. They act like I'm an idiot."

Rebecca patted his head. "Aw I'm sorry Havoc. If it means anything I don't think you're an idiot."

"Y-You don't?"

"Of course not. I don't know what was wrong with those women because I'd go out with you."

"Really!"

"Ha I think you're letting those women get to you." And with that Rebecca leaned up and kissed the very surprised 2nd lieutenant.

"You should see your expression. Come on we better be going to Central."

"R-Right that's a g-good idea."

~At Central~

"Oh look there's Riza. Hi Riza!" Rebecca shouted to her friend.

"Oh good morning Rebecca. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing- wait you smell different."

"What? I smell differ- HEY STOP SNIFFING ME YOU CREEPER!"

"Yeah you definitely smell weird. You normally smell different."  
"How do you know what I smell like!"

"I'm your best friend, how could I not know what you smell like."

"That's just- STOP SNIFFING ME!"

"Hmmm you smell like cologne. What were YOU doing last night, hmmm?"

"W-What! Nothing I was at my apartment."

"Then why do you smell like cologne! *sniff sniff* SPECIFICALLY LIKE THE COLONEL'S COLOGNE!"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW WHAT HE SMELLS LIKE!"  
"STOP AVOIDING THE QUESTION!"

"Ugh fine I was with Roy last night."

"HA I KNEW IT… Is he good in bed?"

"WHAT I'M NOT ANSWERING THAT!"

"Fine fine you don't have to."

"Man you're weird. I have to go now, DON'T TELL ANYONE UNDERSTAND."

"Ok I won't!"

~Later that day~

"Havoc Havoc Havoc! Guess what!"

"Um I don't know."

"Ugh that's why you guess. Anyway, Roy and Riza are going out now!"

"What how do you know!"

"She told me earlier. Well she said they slept together but I highly doubt that's all that will happen."

"Geez finally. Took those two long enough."

"I know right! Anyway I'm hungry so you're going to take me to dinner."

Havoc sighed "Alright alright."

"Oh and you're paying"

"Yeah, I kinda figured."

"Ha just finished my last piece of paperwork!"

"Whoa, that must be some kind of record sir." Roy glared at her, "Sorry I mean Roy."

"Alright now we can leave."

"I can't believe we're actually going to make our dinner reservations."

"Sarcasm isn't nice!"

"Ha of course it's not. Oh look Rebecca and Havoc."

"YEAH ROY GO GET LAID." Havoc yelled at him. They both sweat-dropped.

Riza sighed, "I never should've told Rebecca."


End file.
